Episode 76
Plot Seekor monster bertanduk dua mengamuk hampir menyerang para manusia. Pak Jon berusaha menyuruh Rion untuk bersembunyi dalam rumahnya tapi langsung ditolak karena Rion ingin membantu untuk menahan monster itu. Monster itu ternyata berniat untuk membunuh Love. Love langsung ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri. Lust segera mengalihkan perhatian monster itu dengan mengeluarkan skill Lagos Temptation. Love ketakutan melihat Lust dengan sengaja mengarahkan serangan monster itu padanya, tapi Lust segera ditolong dengan skill Perficio Almitas Vortex milik Kindness yang meminta Lust untuk bertahan di dalam bola skill itu. Monster itu memukul bola skill Kindness hingga menimbulkan efek getaran besar hingga pita skill terlepas. Lust kembali ke wujud manusia dan mengamuk pada monster itu dengan skill Gelsemium Nectar, hingga monster itu tersetrum diam.Kindness memuji serangan Lust sambil ikut menahan monster itu. Lust terlihat gusar karena mereka hanya dapat menahan monster itu, dan ia berharap jika ada tim penyerang di sana karena saat itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menyerangnya. Rion muncul dan berlari sambil mengeluarkan skill Hand of Judgement untuk menghakimi monster itu, tapi ternyata skill itu tidak memberi efek apapun pada monsternya. Skill Rion memiliki damage tergantung dari rank musuh, makin kuat musuhnya berarti skill Rion makin kuat. Oleh karena itu, monster itu hanya rank rendah walau sudah menakutkan. Envy menggerutu karena menyadari dijadikan ‘budak’ pengumpul bahan makanan bersama roh perempuan berambut ungu, dan harus menjadi patner karena rank mereka dua terbawah. Saking kesalnya Envy, ia menendang kotak berisi hasil pengumpulan makanan roh perempuan itu dan mengejeknya sampai ketakutan. Envy tiba-tiba dilemparkan sebuah ‘buah eksotis’ oleh roh berambut hijau gradasi. Ia menghardik Envy yang telah mengancam roh ‘berwujud anak kecil’ dan menganggap Envy tidak dewasa. Envy tidak terima hardikannya, dan mengancam akan keluar dari grup jika terus diperlakukan seperti itu. Roh berambut hijau menyatakan jika dia dari awal tidak percaya roh besar seperti Envy, dan jika Envy ingin keluar tidak perlu melaporkan diri. Ia menegaskan jika Envy punya keluhan, seharusnya disampaikan baik-baik atau ia akan mengirimkan pasukan tulang belulang padanya. Ia memberitahu bahwa Mischievous telah memanggil Envy & roh berambut ungu untuk latihan bertarung, dimana jika tidak ada perkembangan keduanya akan dikeluarkan. Monster anak buah Pride masih menyerang Kindness dan lainnya, bahkan sampai menghancurkan lantai sekitarnya. Monster itu berusaha menyerang Love, tapi ditahan oleh Lust. Saat monster itu mulai menyerang, gerakannya ditahan oleh skill Kindness dan Rion. Selama tidak ada yang bisa menyerang monster itu, maka mereka hanya dapat mengulur waktu dengan bertahan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Rion dan mengatakan jika ia sedang mencarinya, yaitu Diligence. Kindness panik menyadari Diligence datang, sehingga ia segera menyembunyikan Lust dalam skill-nya sambil menyamarkan aura Lust. Kindness menegaskan bahwa Diligence sangat membenci roh dosa, sehingga Lust bisa dihajak sampai ko kalau ketahuan. Kindness menyuruh Lust untuk pergi sambil membawa Love, dan datang di lain waktu hingga kondisi lebih tenang. Lust menolak tawaran Kindness sambil mengatakan bahwa ia takut ke depannya akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, sehingga Love perlu bersama Kindness. Lust berpamitan pada Kindness, mengatakan jika ia beruntung seharusnya dapat bertemu Kindness kembali. Lust membuat sebuah portal untuk pergi sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam bahasa roh dengan kemungkinan tidak dapat bertemu kembali. Diligence ternyata masih ada di lokasi kejadian, mengemil ikan cakalang fufu sambil mengobrol ringan dengan Kindness. Rion kesal karena kedua roh malah mengobrol, bukan membantunya yang tengah menghadapi monster. Diligence menghampiri Rion yang tengah kerepotan menahan monster sambil mengomentari skill Rion yang bagus untuk bertahan tapi tampak amat boros energi. Kekesalan Rion meningkat karena Diligence bukannya membantu, malah menceramahi di saat yang tidak tepat. Diligence memberitahu Kindness dengan santai bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi ia mulai menyadari keberadaan monster yang mengganggu percakapan mereka. Monster beraura kesombongan itu langsung kalah sekali pukul. Rion heran kenapa Kindness tidak khawatir sama sekali, dan dibalas bahwa Kindness merasa aman begitu Diligence datang. Diligence mengajak Rion untuk berlatih sense penyerang dengan skill ‘Judicator’ yang pernah diteriakkan Adjudicate yang dulu. Love berteriak panik sambil berusaha mencari Lust. Ia khawatir karena belum sempat berterima kasih kepada Lust selama ini. Lust dalam wujud mini terlihat melayang di tengah kerumunan manusia. Lust terpaku mendengar suara makhluk aneh bertudung dan beraura ungu, yang menegaskan bahwa dosa tidak diizinkan bekerjasama dengan kebajikan dan perintah Pride itu absolut. Lust langsung menghilang dari kerumunan para manusia, meninggalkan Love yang amat kebingungan. Deruu's Note Baca judul episode ini baik-baik, and perhaps kalian bisa menemukan easter egg sederhana. Gallery Lust_Skill.png | Skill Lust Notes and Trivia * Apabila tingkat kecerahan layar ditingkatkan saat membaca panel terakhir di episode ini, terdapat kalimat easter egg bertuliskan "and thus the story will be darker from this point". * Roh perempuan berambut ungu tersebut dapat mengumpulkan makanan lebih banyak dari Envy, ia memiliki simbol berupa bunga berkelopak acak warna ungu. * Diligence menawarkan ikan Cakalang fufu yang merupakan makanan khas Manado. Navigation